Torn Apart
by Lord Doppy
Summary: Charles and Erik are enjoying being a couple and celebrate their anniversary but a tragic accident leave's Charles alone and heartbroken.


Charles slipped his arms around Erik's waist, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder. He smelled the delicious meal he was cooking for their anniversary.

'Hey, you hungry or what?' Erik laughed quietly, Charles could feel his voicebox vibrating aginst his neck, he hugged him tighter.

'Hmm, how long till dinner's served chef? Charles pulled away and kissed Erik's cheek. he turned and looked at him, a smile in his eyes as Charles kissed him on the lips. Their mouths moulded together, Erik brushed a hand across Charle's cheek, tickling his blushing skin. Charles let his eyes close and lightly pushed his lips against Erik's, cupping the back of his head.

Suddenly a sizzling angry sound brought them back and almost immediately Erik was scraping burned onion off the bottom of the frying pan, pouring in wine to deglaze the pan, he cursed as an spoonful of onion plopped on the floor.

'Crap, sorry about that...' Charles frowned, realising he had made Erik mess up the meal.' Don't matter, they're still edible!' Erik smiled wiping sauce off the side with a teatowel.

Looking at Charles he said 'you do transfix me Charles, you know?'. Charles grinned, looking into his eyes again, finding it hard to tear himself away.

'Well, I'll set the table ok?' Charles grabbed some forks and two wine glasses, pulling two placemats from the cupboard. Erik raised his and flicked his wrist, opening the fridge door, and brOught the metal punnet of tomatos floated across the room and landed next to Erik where he sliced them and dropped them into the sauce with his slender, strong hands. A quick stir and dinner was prepared.

At the table, they both ate the pasta with ciabatta and white wine, and two candles gave the table a mellow warmth. After their meal, Charles got two Ben & Jerries ice cream pots, with the aid of Erik opening and closing the door, and bringing two spoons to the table.

'Phish Phood, or-' Charles read the other label, 'Baked Alaska?'

'either, you choose first'

'Phish Phood then'

At the coffee shop, Charles was swirling the hot black coffee, looking out the windOw at the dismal grey sky. He sighed as he remembered the lecture he was doing in 30 minutes with all the professors of the university, judging his every move. he felt the butterflies stir inside him.

'hey, don't worry about the lecture, you'll do great. I can always knock some cronies off their seats if you want.' Erik beamed, and Charles felt his shoulders relax.

'i just can't mess it up, i could get fired.' Charles smiled weakly as Erik held his forearm, squezzing it and giving him comfort.

'I'm going to stop freaking out, or it really will all go wrong.'

'there, you better now?'

Charles sipped the hot coffee and settled back into his chair. Erik quickly downed his Espresso and took a bite out of the chocolate biscuits he always ate.

'You know, I once thought Espresso's were just dark and bitter, but their much sweeter that you think.' said Erik.

'Well, i guess you're the same Erik.' Charles smiled and Erik gave him a look that was both amused and flattered.

'Thats pretty corny Charles.' He smiled his wide grin, flashing his white teeth, eyes glittering.

'but sweet' he added, taking Charles hand, entwining their hands together. He looked at him, the bright blue eyes, the soft pale skin, elegant cheekbones casting shadows underneath, the flicking hair, half tucked behind his ears, slightly messy. He ran his hand up Charle's forearm, never breaking his gaze.

'you're beautiful.' Erik whispered, just loud enough for Charles to hear him.

Charles cheeks turned rosy and he smiled at him as he blushed.

'I love you, Erik.'

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! Charles phone screamed, the alarm for the lecture. It was in 10 minutes.

'oh for christsake' Charles sighed and smiled ruefully. Erik smiled back, grabbing his coat and pushing his chair in. He chucked a tip into the bread basket.

'Let's go'.

Erik and Charles walked out the quiet coffee store into the loud and colourful London street.

Bob was in a rush to get back to the depot, swerving round the corner, car horns blared in anger at him. Whatever, he thought, I'm on a flipping deadline!

He turned around onto Euston street his air freshener flying around against the windshield.

gotta get back. Gotta get back. Gotta get back.

he didn't even notice the red light he had just driven through; The rain wasn't helping either.

Charles turned up his collar and gave Erik a kiss. he wanted to stay with him, kissing for longer, but he had to get to the university. He broke away and put his hands in his pockets, grabbing his umbrella even though his hair was already wet.

'see you later then, i should be back around seven'.

'good luck, you'll do great. just remember your notes!' Erik had to raise his voice becasue he had begun walking away, his voice lost in the horns and brakes of buses and cars, the chattering of tourists and passers by. Charles gave a wave and turned around, heading for the underground.

Charles looked at the cars, bright and loud, reflecting the neon adverts and signs on the bukldings above. He heard car horns, blaring at the same time, angry, breaking through the regular bustle of London. then he saw the van, going at least 70 miles an hour, way over the 50 limit.

'what the-'

the van whizzed past, and Charles shrugged it off, stupid driver will probably slow down at the lights. No need to worry. Now, teh mutated evolution of primordial life forms, first slide: introduction, second slide: lay out the basics of the mutation triggers of both physical and natural... Charles was lost in his tohughtas as he walked on.

The van hit Erik like a freight train, sending him into the air. He landed with a sickening thud of shattering bones.

The van braked and came to a stop. Bob gripped the wheel, knuckles white. Oh god, Oh god no no no.

People were screaming, cars had stopped as drivers piled out, calling ambulances, hugging others, or jsut staring at the crumpled body in disbelief.

Charles turned round when he heard the screaming brakes and the loud thud. As he ran back where he had come, people were standing in the road. Some were on their phones, frantically dialing and chattering quickly into the receiver. What the hell had happened?

Charles pushed thorugh the band of people to the middle, where a man in a business suit and a waitress from the restaurant across the street were kneeling down above something. No. Someone. That stupid van had hit someone, what a fool! He glared int oteh windscreen of the white van, seeing a chubby and terrified man, still holding the wheel, staring at the person in the middle of the road.

Charles turned to look at the person. A man, by the look of the shoes. Brown leather loafers. just like Erik wears.

'No.' Charles whimpered. Yes. the leather jacket with the brown stitching, the white shirt, now stained with blood that seeped from every corner.

It was Erik, lying there. Lying in the road. Dying.

Charles cried out and ran to where the man adn woman were kneeling, the woman was crying, but Charles vision was blurred with hot tears and he fell to Erik's side, where he could see his head.

He pushed the bloody, rain soaked hair away from his eyes that were closed. He looked peaceful, as if dozing off, except for the thin trickle of blood flowing from his temple. Charle's tears splashed on Erik's neck mixing with the blood. He took Erik's hand, limp, and squeezed it.

'Erik, it's me. It's ok...'

Charles felt the tiniest tightening of his hand as Erik squeezed back, light, barely felt.

'Erik. Erik wake up, it's ok. I'm here.'

his eyes opened slightly, half lidded. Charles brought his face close adn looked into his eyes. A single tear formed at the corner of his eye, and fell down against his nose, where it trickled to his parted lips. They were moving, small movements. He formed a tiny O

'I...' his voice was so quiet,weak.

'Love you'. Erik raised the corners of his mouth in a tiny smile, and his eyes smiled back.

'I love you too, Erik. I love you too much.' Charles sobbed and bent down, his eyes still looking into Erik's, and he pressed his lips slightly agianst Erik's, and he felt the tiniest push against his lips. Charles could taste Erik's salt tears mixing with his own. Bitter.

Erik's eyes looked into Charles until the end.


End file.
